gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharks
"Sharks", or "Jaws", is a myth that is featured in many of the games. Sharks were commonly associated with myths in games prior to Grand Theft Auto V, mainly due to the fact that their presence was less common or non-existent in these games. Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Sharks are proven to appear in GTA Vice City. Modeled after Tiger Sharks, these sea creatures are known to spawn all around the city, albeit not as frequently as other sea animals. Sharks in GTA Vice City do not take damage when shot at, and they cannot be interacted with. Sharks do not have any movement animation while swimming. Due to their grey color, they can be easily mistaken for dolphins. As noted before, sharks are very rare, and the best way to spot one is to get a high vantage point overlooking the water and scanning the surface of the ocean with a sniper rifle. Sharks are mentioned in the GTA Vice City Manual: "Shark attacks off Vice City happen a few times a year and there are more sharks out there than you would like to think - Best advice: Stay out of the water!". This possibly hints that sharks were used as an excuse for the player's inability to swim in GTA Vice City. Gallery Shark.png|Shark in GTA Vice City's intro. gta-vc_2014-11-26_20-32-51.png|A shark in GTA Vice City Shark underwater.jpg|Underwater view of a Shark 2013-05-24 00007.jpg|A shark in Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Ever since the release of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, players have been debating about the presence of sharks in the game. Many people claim that they were eaten or stabbed to death while swimming. Those who do not believe in this myth usually blame the oxygen level which some people tend to forget to watch sometimes. Also, players will frequently mistake dolphins for sharks. There are many online photos and videos showing sharks in GTA San Andreas, quite often under the Gant Bridge in the western part of San Fierro Bay. However, most of this online evidence is the result of mods. Almost all cases of the shark's appearance were described in a different way, which made people believe that all those stories are made up. There is a shark model in game's data files, which makes this myth possible, although many people claim that this shark model is Steve Scott's robotic shark from InterGlobal Studios. This explanation could be true, because many textures and models from GTA Vice City have been passed down to GTA San Andreas. The player is able to swap the shark's model with the dolphin's in-game model, which will make sharks spawn in the water in place of dolphins. Gallery Sharkpic39dy.jpg|Shark in GTA SA ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Sharks have been a lightly debated myth in GTA IV. The reason sharks are unlikely to be in the game is because there are no sea creatures of any sort and the player can't swim under water. However there is a small but persistent group of myth hunters that insist that sharks have appeared in every GTA game since Vice City. If the player takes a Higgins Heli Tour, the guide will sometimes mention that Liberty City's warm water attracts sharks to the city. Gallery Hgfdbb.jpg|"Jaws" in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Sharks are proven to appear in GTA V. With the inclusion of the ability to dive underwater in GTA V, players will be able to spot sharks in the ocean, alongside other marine life. Sharks are calm in temperament, but will attack the player unprovoked if he sticks around the shark for too long. Sharks are also known to circle around the player a few times before attacking, much like predator sharks do in real life. If a shark becomes provoked by the player, he will appear as a red dot on the player's mini-map. Megalodon The Megalodon is a fairly new myth that was started by a user named Stickwars99. The myth lends its origin to the Battlefield 4 Megalodon myth. In the waters of Grand Theft Auto V players have reported seeing a huge shark that can swim very fast. When it is approached, the creature will swim very quickly away from the player. No one has been attacked by this giant shark but reports say it is carnivorous. It has been seen at the north of the map near the waters of Mt. Chiliad. One possible explanation could be the in-game rendering time why underwater. On most occasions, textures on surfaces (like rocks are large aquatic landmasses) take several seconds to render in; making large rock formations appear like moving creature underwater. Like all other wildlife, sharks are currently not present in Grand Theft Auto Online. Gallery GTA-v-shark.jpg|A shark in GTA V. Shark attacking.png|A shark eating Trevor in GTA V. Sand shark.jpg 'Video Investigation(s)' Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Aquatic Myths